Vongola Kai
by Sparking-bluekuro27
Summary: La vida que conocen está perdiendo las leyes que la mantienen estable. El presente y el futuro se conectan libremente. Personas que se creen 'Dios'. Mundos paralelos que colisionan con el suyo. La Mafia más poderosa que nunca. 7 nuevas llamas. Personajes únicos e irrepetibles. Puestos vacantes. ¿Estarás dispuesto a unirte a nuestra causa? [Se aceptan Oc] -KHR! Remake-
1. Prólogo

_**KHR! No me pertenece señores. **_

* * *

**Vongola Kai**

**Prólogo**

Todos vivimos algo que nos hizo una herida, ellos fueron heridos por la mafia. Caracterizada por los asesinatos, el desengaño, la riqueza, el contrabando… ellos se mantuvieron fuertes pero no por eso distantes, asesinaron cuando se dio el caso, engañaron en lo mínimo, administraron el dinero que recibían de donativos…

Las heridas, como todos saben, se curan pero dejan cicatrices, cuanto más grandes más notables son.

Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de dejar ese oscuro mundo y, claramente la aprovecharon. Cuando el líder contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa princesa, pasaron a ser el grupo de vigilantes que fueron sus antepasados, todo abalado por la familia imperial que, además de necesitar profesionales para proteger la isla nipona, adoraban al joven líder maduro e intuitivo.

Desde ese momento, la Famiglia Vongola dejó de ser mafiosa y agregó un término japonés a su nombre, Kai. Protegerían a las personas con una almeja de escudo y serían bastos como el océano.

Años felices fueron pasando, sin muerte, sin dolor, sin mafia. Pero, aunque se habían cicatrizado, seguía latente esa herida que necesitaba sangrar, porque era inevitable, todavía era muy reciente.

Cuando nació el primogénito del líder, todos sonreían mientras el lloraba en un mundo lejos de la protección de su madre, un mundo nuevo. Era precioso, ni el cielo y el sol juntos rivalizaban con él. Sus padres lo llamaron Nariyuki porque había nacido con la primera nevada de invierno.

Aquella pequeña vida duró como un copo de nieve, frágil y efímero. A menos de una semana de su nacimiento, un grupo comando invadió el castillo. Eran mafiosos que no tuvieron piedad absoluta, asesinaron a los emperadores, a la princesa y a su retoño.

Él había jurado no volver a recurrir a eso, pero dadas las circunstancias ignoró las otras opciones que tenía. El cielo por primera vez se tiñó de otro color, el tono de la ira. Igual que aquellos mafiosos tampoco tuvo piedad. No lo dudó en ningún instante, debían morir sintiendo las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

Luego de aquel suceso, la herida se abrió, su corazón destrozado por la cruel y omnipresente mafia volvió a sangrar. Aunque todos lo apoyaban en ese momento, él no lograba encontrar consuelo ni razón existencial, se sentía solo en un océano de lágrimas. Entonces se privó de su propia Famiglia dejándolos sin cielo, sin la armonía.

Sawada Tsunayoshi había decidido exiliarse voluntariamente de la vida que tenía e intentar hacerla de nuevo.

* * *

**Invitación**

Hello compatriotas, primero que nada eso fue un prólogo muy resumido de lo que sucedió durante los 10 años desde el último arco del manga hasta que Tsuna se exilia a los 25 años. Por cualquier duda o aclaración, consulten que ahí estaré con mi sabiduría erudita –siempre quise decir eso -.

Ahora sí, quisiera invitarlos a unirse a este proyecto amateur –o novato quizás- donde continuaremos la obra KHR! -en una versión no autorizada ._.-

Debo confesar que ilimitado lo puse porque hay muchas vacantes a llenar –pinche cabeza mía por crear tantos grupos- que son estos:

-Varia A: 7 puestos.

-Varia B: 7 puestos.

-Avanzada Cavallone: 3 puestos.

-Shimon: 7 puestos.

-Giglio Nero W: 7 puestos.

-Brigada X (el grupo de los malotes): 5 puestos.

-Grupo Y: 7 puestos.

Lo que sí es que ningún guardián de la X Generación o Neo I Generación pueden ser usados de padres, el resto de los personajes sí, así que hagan lo que deseen je. También agrego que existen 7 llamas más aparte de Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Niebla, Sol, Nube y Rayo; son Día, Polvo, Estrella, Nieve, Aurora, Noche y Aire. Si tienen en cuenta eso, quisiera que tanto Varia como el Grup tengan una distribución equitativa de los elementos, mientras el líder de cada grupo sea Cielo vs Día, lo demás estará bien.

Otra cosa, el primer arco al menos, transcurre 36 años después del último arco narrativo del manga.

Aquí está lo que tienen que poner en la ficha de sus Oc's:

-Nombre:

-Edad:

-Atributo (el tipo de llamas):

-Apariencia física:

-Personalidad:

-Relación familiar (si es hijo de un personaje de la serie original):

-Posición social (que es, por ejemplo estudiante, payaso, lo que sea):

-Posición en la Famiglia (si es guardián de lluvia, polvo, etc):

-Historia (algo que me guíe):

-Cuadro de armas (tanto caja animal como armas):

-Extras (lo que ustedes quisieran agregar):

**Editado 1**

Presento las listas por primera vez como están ahora:

-**Varia A: **Líder (Oc de thania22).

Guardián de Nube: Daize Stracci (Oc de Kairy-Hitsugaya).

Guardián de Niebla: Sehira Stracci (Oc de Kairy-Hitsugaya).

Takuto Usui (Oc de Queen of Skulls, llama a confirmar).

Puestos reservados por Suno-Andrew y Lina Otaku.

1 puesto libre.

-**Varia B: **Líder (Oc de Lina Otaku).

Puesto reservado por Suno-Andrew.

5 puestos libres.

**-Shimon: **Líder (Oc de Emina Megpoid-116).

Puestos reservados por Suno-Andrew y Lina Otaku.

4 puestos libres.

**-Grupo Y: **Líder Día (Oc de ittoki-kun).

Guardián de Aurora: (Oc de Underword).

5 puestos libres.

**-Giglio Nero W: **Líder Hikari Gesso (Oc de temainalumi-chan).

6 puestos libres.

**-Avanzada Cavallone: **Líder (Oc de Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

Guardiana de Nieve: Asuka Yamada (Oc de kadiverti).

Hitman independiente al servicio de Cavallone: Camille Gisel Ashenbert (Oc de Camille-gisel).

1 puesto libre.

**-Brigada X: **Líder Cielo: Clon de Primo (es mi Oc jeje).

Guardián de Tormenta: (Oc de mi parte).

Guardián de Noche: (Oc de Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

Guardián de Sol: (Oc de Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

3 puestos libres.

**Factor de las llamas nuevas:**

-Día: Omnipotencia, dar vida o quitarla.

-Aurora: Alterar la tecnología y llamar la atención.

-Estrella: Controlar la energía cósmica a su gusto (Cyclops de X-men).

-Nieve: Criogenización y congelar otras llamas.

-Polvo: Asfixiar sutilmente y provocar grandes problemas respiratorios.

-Aire: Controlar ráfagas de viento.

-Noche: Crear pesadillas eternas y oscurecer todo a su paso.

**Personajes no disponibles:**

Dino Cavallone, Xanxus, Byakuran Gesso, Uni Giglio Nero, Fran.

**Extras:**

Los Arcobaleno pueden ser elegidos de padres :D.


	2. Capítulo 1: En el presente pasado

_**KHR! Es propiedad de Akira Amano y los OC'S, de sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

**Vongola Kai**

'_En tus ojos_

_Sin esperanza y Tomada_

_Nos robaron nuestra nueva vida_

_A través de la sangre y el dolor_

_En defensa de nuestros sueños_

_En defensa de nuestros sueños_

_Éramos los reyes y reinas de la promesa_

_Fuimos la víctima de nosotros mismos_

_Tal vez los hijos de un dios menor_

_Entre el Cielo y el Infierno_

_Cielo y el Infierno_

_La edad del hombre es más_

_La oscuridad llega al alba_

_Estas lecciones que hemos aprendido aquí_

_Apenas han comenzado'_

30 Seconds to Mars: Kings & Queens

* * *

**Arco del Prólogo del Génesis**

**Capítulo 1: **En el presente pasado.

_Secundaria Namimori_

-¡**C**uidado!- dijo un joven al que desconocía completamente y que en su vida había visto. Él evitó que cayera por las escaleras tacleándolo hacia la puerta y abriéndola de paso, por la fuerza.

Cayó de bruces bajo el aire libre de la azotea, dándose cuenta de lo muy áspero que resultaba ser el piso donde usualmente se sentaba a almorzar con sus compañeros de clase. Se incorporó adolorido y recién caído en cuenta (porque se olvidó) de que no estaba solo.

-¿Está usted bien?- le preguntó aquel chico que tenía el cabello negro y un ojo tapado por su largo copete. Le tendió su mano para ayudarlo pero él la rechazó desconfiado. –Perdone Tsuna-sama, usted todavía no me conoce.

¿Qué cómo sabía su nombre?

-Soy Shintaro Minamoto, provengo del futuro.

Exactamente. Un individuo de orbes verde marino venido de un futuro próximo. Tsuna solo pudo hacer una cosa, muy propia de él: sufrir un colapso nervioso y, desmayarse. Otro –gran y endemoniado- problema con el futuro, pensaron su intuición e inconsciente hechos ya un quebradero de cabeza por todo lo que les tocaron vivir hacía solo unos meses.

Shintaro estaba más que preparado para que eso sucediera, así que colocó una almohada en la alborotada melena de un Tsuna de 15 años, un chico que acababa de vivir la más '_emocionante' _aventura que su –arruinada- vida podía ofrecerle y ahora le tocaba otra para su suerte. Nadie dijo que la vida como mafioso es fácil, ninguno de los eventos se compararía con el que se avecina.

-Aniki [1] ¿Tsuna-san está muerto?

Yuuki Minamoto de cabello rojizo natural, recién llegado y escondido tras su hermano mayor, observaba cauteloso al pelicastaño que no aparentaba tener la personalidad madura y _'armoniosa' _de su futuro yo en 36 años. Quizás, según el pelirrojo, el Sawada Tsunayoshi de 51 años adquirió la madurez total en sus 26 años de exilio viviendo lejos de la mafia y de su propia Famiglia.

La continuidad espacio-tiempo podía irse al carajo con todo el rollo que faltaba contarle al Décimo… cuando despertara, claro.

.

_Mientras se dirigían al centro comercial_

Kyōko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Hana Kurokawa y Chrome Dokuro no imaginaban estar involucradas pero así Dios lo quiso. De cómo unas sencillas chicas de secundaria pasaron a ser lo que eran en el futuro, es una pregunta que solo pueden contestarla sus futuros maridos o por única vez, sus hijos presentes en el pasado. Las interceptaron justo cuando planeaban entrar al centro comercial luego de un tranquilo día de clases. Cada uno por su parte, llevó a su progenitora a otro lugar para conversar en privado.

**1. **

Haru observaba muy fijamente a la jovencita que parecía de su edad y al chico que le resultaba extremadamente conocido -como si alguno de sus amigos se hubiera teñido de cabello o puesto lentes de contacto-. Ellos aparentaban ser tranquilos pero por dentro, estaban que no cabían en sí de gozo. Su madre se encontraba sana y salva en el pasado, signos de que todavía los enemigos no habían actuado, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para actuar primero.

¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Somos tus hijos.- dijo un poco atropellado y sin contenerse el único presente masculino. El cabello chocolate oscuro no se le hacía familiar ni tampoco sus mechones puntiagudos pero la piel morena como sirope de arce, la enorme sonrisa aniñada y los brillantes ojos color arena del desierto… ¿A quién se parecía?

-Yo soy Chiharu- la chica se señaló al tiempo que hablaba. Ella tenía el cabello negro como todo japonés, recogido en una cola de caballo alta que dejaba caer unos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y orbes café puro. Era la viva imagen de un japonés –real- de piel pálida. Agregó: -Él es Jirosaburo [2] pero todos lo llaman Jiro.

¿Jiro? Entonces él sería su segundo hijo… pero ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

-¿Con quién me casé?- dijo de pronto, luego de un momento de silencio.

Contarle o no. Esa es la –reverenda- cuestión.

**2. **

Para Hana no iba ser nada fácil adivinar con quién se casó porque él, su hijo, era idéntico a ella. El cabello con ondas oscuras, la madurez, los ojos claros, la piel clara, el uniforme –uno que nunca se apareció por el distrito- perfecto… hasta si no fuera su retoño lo alabaría por el gran ejemplo de hombre que podría ser para los monos de la escuela, esos que eran sus compañeros de clase.

-Me alegro de que estés bien al extremo, okaa-san [3].

-No…

Dios. DIOS. Conocía esa frase de algún lado. Extremo, ¿quién la gritaba a cada rato?

-¡Extremo! ¿Qué sucede Kurokawa?

Hana se volvió para fijarse en la persona que respondería sus dudas junto al _'farsante'_ que tendría por hijo. El pelioscuro abrazó de pronto a Ryōhei tomándolo por sorpresa.

-O-tōsan [4].- dijo efusivo al soltarlo.

-Ooh… eres Heisuke, ¿qué no?

Hana no sabía si asustarse o qué por la cordialidad o estupidez del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. La situación podía ponerse más rara aún.

-Cómo supiste…

-Es que soñé que tenía un hijo así varias veces.

De repente Ryōhei recordó algo mientras se le subían los colores y apresurado agregó: -Err… digo, no lo soñé jeje, fue una clase de visión. Sí solo eso. No no, nada que ver, solo adiviné su nombre- así de nervioso hablaba Ryōhei frente a su futura esposa y futuro hijo, la primera todavía sin creer que Heisuke era hijo de ambos.

**3.**

Chrome tenía una vaga idea pero no estaba segura, esos jóvenes no parecían ser hijos de su Mukuro-sama. El más alto aparentaba unos 21 años y _'traspiraba'_ belleza por todos los poros de su hermosa piel color crema que hacía resaltar su rebelde cabello púrpura media noche y algo que llamaba por completo su atención, orbes de la mezcla del cobalto con la amatista (algo como violeta neblina). El otro individuo, de 17 años quizás, era idéntico a…

-¿Hibari-san?

Apenas pronunciadas esas palabras –o ese apellido- ambos le asintieron y ella se coloreó de un intenso rojo, su corazón comenzó a latir como si hubiera corrido una carrera y el aire empezó a faltarle. Chrome hiperventilo en medio del centro comercial, más precisamente cerca de la fontana.

-Oe Nagi… ¿qué hacemos…?

-Ni idea Ya-kun.

Preparados para un ataque sorpresa, un embarazo no deseado (?), una repentina guerra civil, lo que sea, nada los había preparado para eso, tenían nervios de cirujano, sentimientos humanos expirados –heredados de su padre- y una pésima manera de tratar con las personas, especialmente con su progenitora dado que no tenían mucha relación.

**4.**

~_Si la noche fuera como tu cabello y el día como tus ojos, ¿serían ambivalentes aquellos seres que te engendraron? ¿Podría existir una creatura tan perfecta hecha por humanos de rasgos tan diferentes?_~

No lo sabía. Ese chico era: o un experimento hecho en un laboratorio o el representante de un arcángel. Aquel joven sí que sabía dar una buena primera impresión. Tenía como su edad, unos bellos rizos negros hasta la altura de la barbilla, patillas salvajes, copete irregular con un único mechón enrulado más largo, pestañas notables, orbes dorados y un piercing en la ceja derecha. Vestido de un pantalón sastre negro, camisa oscura, corbata roja de una tela brillante y converse del mismo color.

Él se retorció de dolor, uno que escondió para que nadie lo notara. Kyōko, acercándose al desconocido, corrió la mano que este tenía sobre su abdomen y vio la sangre que comenzaba a brotar, se encontraba herido de gravedad. Una herida de arma de fuego, precisamente un rifle… de repente, azorándose de sus pensamientos, evitó seguir deduciendo el cómo se había hecho la herida y centró toda su atención en él.

-Ten.- dijo muy débil tendiéndole dos llaves como las que abren puertas pero más trabajadas, una era plateada con cinco piedras pequeñas de diferentes colores y la otra era de cobre con solo dos piedras, amarilla e índigo.

-Hijo-kun, ¿volverás al futuro para que traten tu herida?

Él se quedó un rato en silencio, pensativo. Luego elevó la mirada y sonrió triste.

-Claro Mamma…

-Al menos dime como te llamas.

Kyōko apretó las llaves como no queriendo que su hijo –al que recién conocía- se fuera, además por el temor que presentía por su desenlace. El joven se incorporó lento a la vez que temblaba y paulatinamente su piel se hacía más pálida de lo que era y perdía el calor. Quería llorar, pero no frente a su madre.

-Me llamo…- el corazón no le dejó continuar, tenía que volver de inmediato a su época o su destino terminaría ahí. Mierda, había aguantado tanto hasta ese momento y ahora tenía que dejarla, no quería ser igual que su viejo. –Soy Tiziano.

De la nada su cuerpo desapareció como el viento se lleva a las nubes –salvo que no había ni rastro o pista alguna- y Kyōko, desconsolada, echó a correr. Sin dirección, sin rumbo… como una fiera tormenta.

.

_En un futuro lejano_

Una pila de cadáveres, tres chicos y un campo de batalla improvisado.

-Quiero melocotones.- ordenó hastiado el mayor del trío, un hombre joven con un particular keffiyeh árabe alrededor de su cuello. Pateando unos cuerpos inertes, revisó meticulosamente el piso y se acostó como un gato perezoso.

-Joder.- se expresó corto pero bastante molesto uno de los otros dos, no solo por la falta de interés de su compañero sino también por lo obsoletos que resultaron ser sus patéticos contrincantes –si es que se le puede decir _'patéticos contrincantes'_ a unos mafiosos con un mega arsenal compuesto por rifles de precisión, ametralladoras con munición infinita y escopetas de asalto, etc… todas con inmejorables llamas de atributo sol y nube-.

-Venga señores, nos vamos de vuelta a la base.- dijo el menor con aire autoritario y solemne, solo logrando que el 'señor de los melocotones' se le tirara encima.

Él le corrió los mechones de cabellos que, enrulados y suaves, caían y tapaban gran parte de su oreja. Con una galantería casual –para él-, pegó sus labios a la suave y blanca piel del chaval y susurró despacio que quería los duraznos [5] con la carne más tierna que la madurez ofreciera, cortados en forma de flor y presentados en un plato de oro y lapislázuli con jeroglíficos egipcios y que, solo si llegaba a complacer su capricho, iba a volver a la base feliz y contento. El zagal se quedó eufórico por el contacto y de pronto, fue envuelto en una humareda blanca.

_¡POOF! _

Luego de disiparse, los mayores se fijaron en que ahora tenía la forma de un pequeño minino plateado con la peculiaridad de que su cola estaba dividida en dos [6]. Seth Nightray –el mayor, de complexión media, piel blanca y cuidada, cabello negro como un eclipse solar recogido en una extensa trenza hasta los tobillos y ojos de un rubí fulgurante-, mirándolo con una jovial travesura, lo acomodó en su regazo y acarició su pelo, aún enrulado por ser características propias de Coyote III –el chico gato de piel vía láctea, ojos verdes tormenta, cabello platino corto con un mechón lateral juntado a un costado y rulos y de estatura 1.70-.

-¿Te has convertido en un gatito por mí?

-No… ¡NO! Es algo… inevitable, nyah- expresó con una voz gatuna y algo chillona, sin poder evitar la onomatopeya que lo hizo ver más moe de lo que era. No buscaba el cariño ni nada de Seth, es más, no lo merecía, ni de él ni de nadie.

Dustin Ozwell rodó los ojos ante la escena que se le hacía extra anormal luego de haber liquidado a una centena de hombres, ¿es que no podían ser más… ortodoxos? De nada serviría advertirles que se hacía tarde, que sus objetivos reales probablemente estuvieran ya en el pasado y que el cuento fantasioso que estaban montando no tenía nada que ver con el prólogo de un nuevo universo que pretendía crear el líder y los altos mandos. Es que ellos estaban demasiado metidos en otro mundo, ignorando el papel de actores principales que tenían en una obra que quizás se llamaría _'Crónicas de la Conspiración al Mundo que conocemos' _o algo que pretendería ser más largo e incoherente para aquellos que aún no estaban enterados de lo que se aproximaba. Dustin, que era de cabello castaño arena modelado con gel, se revolvió su costoso peinado dándole direcciones diferentes al azar y exhaló frustrado.

-Me voy.

Con un salto espacial, su presencia dejaba aquel campo de batalla apocalíptico y se dirigía directo a la base. Así de fácil.

-¿Ah?- Seth, recién notando que su compañero se había ido, estaba dispuesto a compartirle los melocotones que Coyote eficazmente consiguió para su antojo, pero como no se hallaba, había de sobra para él. Resultaba que Coyote se los trajo en una humilde lata de supermercado -abierta a cuchilladas limpias- un poco, mejor dicho, nada elegante forma de presentación para un anglo-egipcio que, con anterioridad, le dejó en claro como quería la fruta. –Sabes, eres malo, Coyote.

Ahora que estaba en su fase semi yokai [7], solo manteniendo las orejas y la cola de su antiguo estado, su expresión capaz subiría de rango en la valoración de Seth, de un 9 ('violable') a 13 ('me acuesto con él'). Claro que eso no significaba que el mayor tuviese sentimientos por alguien a quién llevaba 6 años de diferencia, pero por otra parte, definitivamente era gay.

-¿Por… qué?- Coyote ladeó la cabeza y sus orejas igual, dándole los 13 puntos de una.

-No eres nada complaciente.- dijo con simpleza antes de desaparecer del lugar.

.

_En una florería del futuro_

Las flores lo eran todo, sus amigas, sus confidentes, su vida… Trabajar en la florería le quitaba todo el peso que cargaba por ser líder de una de las pocas Famiglias que se mantenía con vida. Hasta ese momento todavía no atentaron contra su integridad física ni la de sus aliados, así que se tomaría el tiempo para descansar entre las bellísimas azucenas silvestres, recién llegadas del invernadero que quedaba lejos de la ciudad. Tal vez resultaba imprudente lo que hacía, es decir exponerse tal fácilmente, pero su intuición lograba darle el valor para asegurarse que nada pasaría.

Su largo cabello rojizo podía compararse con la exótica azucena silvestre roja y sus ojos, ámbar con dorado, al centro que adquirían las flores más pintorescas en primavera. Con una suavidad extrema y en voz baja, comenzó a cantar una suave canción para sus amigas. Cada oración contaba lo que sentía cuando estaba con sus amigos, esos que eran sus guardianes. Le gustaba poder hablar de trivialidades aún cuando todo se hacía complicado, también que se conectaran tan bien para enfrentar los problemas que los afectaban o que siempre se apoyaran pese a sus diferencias.

La sorprendió la señora que era dueña de la tienda y su jefa, trayendo consigo al grupo del que tanto cantaba, por suerte no la habían escuchado.

.

_De vuelta en la secundaria Namimori_

-Yo…- tragó duro. -¿tuve hijos con ellas? (y por qué Yuuki tiene una gorra, es que no lo entendí) [8]

Sus latidos desbocados podían escucharse sin la necesidad de un estetoscopio, las manos le traspiraban de sobremanera, su voz temblequeaba pudiendo morderse la lengua. Shintaro le fue sincero en todas las revelaciones, mientras Yuuki agregaba algún que otro comentario –con una voz que al pelicastaño se le hacía intimidante pero, al menos, así las cosas que decía su hermano sonaban más verosímiles-.

-Hace falta que _'Sir Mi Hermano'_ se lo repita.- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, sin ninguna clase de táctica o amabilidad.

-Etto… no.- dijo tensándose de pronto, no solo por la indiferencia de Yuuki hacia su persona sino también por la magnitud de la revelación. En el futuro había tenido hijos con sus amigas de estados civiles solteras, divorciadas y viudas. Bueno, resultaba que sería todo un Casanova dentro de, más o menos, 22 años porque sus hijitos en este momento, o en 36 años futuros, tienen 14.

-Se llaman Mitsukuni, Nariaki y Tsunashige [9].- afirmó el oji marino sin que Tsuna le hubiera preguntado cuántos eran y como se llamaban. El más joven, Tsuna, porque Shintaro y Yuuki tienen 17, estuvo a punto de hablar pero mejor se lo pensó bien. Es que no tenía por qué preguntar con quiénes se casaron ellas y tampoco tenía el derecho de saber cómo terminaron solas las tres, porque obviamente no era su vida. No iba a meter narices en asuntos personales.

Mientras el de la melena debatía mentalmente, observando el suelo como circunspecto, unos individuos hacen acto de presencia en la azotea, alertando a los hermanos. No es que fuesen enemigos, pero tampoco son aliados del Grupo Y, esas seis personas pertenecen a Varia A, una ramificación del grupo de asesinato independiente ex ligado a Vongola, que actúan por cuenta propia y por sus causas, que al menos ellos desconocen.

La líder, a la que todos en el oscuro mundo de la mafia conocen como Kobra, es fría, cruel y despiadada, con el plus de que nunca pierde la calma. Zhara Hiwatari es una mujer de 19 años, de piel muy clara como blanco inmaculado, ojos carmesí que se contrarrestan con las señales frías e inexpresivas que transmiten, con el cabello azul noche totalmente lacio hasta la cintura, piernas largas, cintura estrecha, cadera ancha y pechos nada exagerados. Tiene la apariencia de una chica frágil y delicada, pero eso lo piensan las personas que no la conocen, los civiles normales.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Shintaro sin ningún motivo oculto tras sus palabras. Zhara afiló sus orbes en respuesta y fue recién en ese momento que Tsuna reparó en que había compañía, y mucha. Dio un vistazo rápido a cada persona y comprobó, que si ellos estaban ahí para matarlos, no les hubieran dado tiempo para plantear un intento de conversación, bueno todavía no habían dicho palabra aún pero su intuición le aseguraba que eran de los buenos.

-Cuidaremos del Décimo-sama, eso es todo.- respondió Allen como invitándoles a que ambos Minamoto se retiraran. Tenían que darle la razón, el líder Y y su Guardián de Nieve no podían alargar la charla con el Sawada como si no tuvieran problemas por los que preocuparse. Otros integrantes de su Famiglia se encontraban en el futuro, tal vez a merced de la Brigada X, tal vez no, pero tenían que volver de inmediato.

El Guardián de Tormenta, Allen Löchert –un individuo poco común por su altura de 1.90, complexión delgada, piel clara, cabello corto color azul como el fondo del océano con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, orbes magenta y una cicatriz bajo su visible ojo izquierdo- era conocido por su admiración a los de Vongola, especialmente hacia el Décimo. Esa es la única razón por la que los hermanos deciden dejar a su protegido bajo el cuidado del europeo, el único –por el momento- en el que pueden confiar de todo ese grupo.

-Tenemos que irnos, Tsuna-san- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y luego esta se le aguó -Varia A dará la vida por usted si se da el caso de que los enemigos aparezcan aquí.- aseguró.

Pero esa medida no se extendía hasta Ciro.

-Allen dará la vida por ese enclenque. Yo, ni aunque me pagaran.- en realidad estaba en lo cierto, nadie excepto Allen se sacrificaría por semejante pedazo de desperdicio humano.

A Tsuna, por loco que parezca, se le hicieron conocidas tanto las facciones del chico como su porte y tono de voz. El porte, a Xanxus del futuro –con la clara variación de que el joven en cuestión tenía la piel mucho más blanca, los cabellos argénteos y lacios y los ojos de un gris metálico espacial, más precisamente mercurio-, las facciones y su tono de voz, a… ¿Reborn? Si su intuición no le fallaba y, aunque no se le parecía a primera vista, podía jurar que era hijo de su tutor, pero no se lo preguntaría, el oji mercurio no trasmitía buenas vibras.

*¿_Nani?* _

Los Minamoto desaparecieron no sin antes dejarle, muy sutilmente, una llave de bronce al Sawada. Tiene el tamaño de su palma y en ella están grabadas las oraciones: Cuore di Leoni [10] y Neo Primo VK, rodeando una piedra transparente con corte diamante. La guardó sin que nadie llegara a verla. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Estaba solo en la azotea de su escuela, en la hora de volver a su casa, rodeado por adolescentes –anormales- que, hostiles o no, no lo protegerían ante un peligro que atentara contra su vida. De verdad, ¿qué rayos debería hacer?

Y su salvación llegó, de la mano de Kyōko. Pero, ¿por qué 'él' estaba tomado de la mano con su mejor amiga? Y, más raro aún, ¿dónde sacaron cada uno las llaves que portaban amarradas al cuello, a modo de collar?

Los Varia se corrieron dejándoles el paso libre y ellos caminaron hasta él. A diferencia de su acompañante, la de cabello cobrizo se preguntaba quiénes eran esos desconocidos y cuándo Reborn creció tanto y se tiñó el cabello.

-Go… Gokudera-kun- llamó todavía con la sorpresa. -¿qué-por qué estás… con Kyōko-chan?

Gokudera se fijó en que todavía no había soltado el agarre, tampoco quería hacerlo y eso provocó que un leve rubor coloreara sus pálidas mejillas. Podía decirle el por qué, pero estaba avergonzado de la razón verdadera. Bajó la mirada dejando que su flequillo le cubriera el rostro… la verdad, la verdad era que para él, Sasagawa Kyōko se podía comparar en bondad –o en todo- con su Décimo, eso lo había descubierto hacía unos días, y que cuando la vio esa tarde, corriendo a punto de llorar, pensó en que se parecía a su madre.

Carraspeó varias veces y dijo, sabiendo que no era toda la verdad:

-Porque quiero proteger a Sasagawa, Décimo.- levantó el rostro y sus orbes menta brillaron de determinación, una que dejó a Tsuna y a Kyōko pasmados.

.

_HQ de la Brigada X_

El líder era joven, pero a sus 14 años nada lo detenía y no tenía piedad alguna. Decidir el destino de las personas era su principal afición porque, al haberlo criado como un Dios, tenía tanto ego que se creía omnipotente y que debía hacer morir a todos para crear su nuevo universo. Es que, ¿de qué sirve gobernar el mundo que conocemos, si este está tan corrompido?

Por otro lado, la base se extiende en una remota isla, en las heladas aguas del austro, las más cercanas a la Antártida. Está cubierta por un enorme domo hecho de paneles refractarios, que cambia para fusionarse con el ambiente, protege la base y la aísla de las extremas condiciones climáticas. No posee entradas debido a que los altos mandos se tele transportan dentro y fuera de ella y las personas que trabajan para ellos y no pueden, bueno, nunca salen.

Con una pierna flexionada sobre la otra, los codos sobre la mesa de caoba y las manos tapando su boca, observaba la pantalla a la vez que analizaba en cuánto tiempo comenzaría la expansión de su territorio hacia este patético planeta. Una persona que se acercaba por detrás, paró su marcha cuando el líder levantó la mano cubierta por un guante blanco. Usaba solo un guante, el del lado izquierdo, porque bajo él escondía con recelo la insignia que lo marcaba como _'único en todo el universo' _y que nadie tuvo el honor de apreciar.

-Mi Señor, hemos regresado.- Coyote anunció, tomando la reverencia típica que solo realizaba ante él.

-Oh, que bien.- dijo desinteresado y aburrido, volviéndose para observar al niño –que era un año menor pero 8 cm más alto que él- al que gustaba de molestar con su indiferencia fingida, sus atorrantes recados y recibir a cambio que Coyote lo tratase como un rey, gracias a su personalidad sacrificada y complaciente.

-Hemos completado la misión en el tiempo mínimo, como usted ordenó.

-Aja. Gracias por su eficacia.

A cualquiera le hubiera parecido muy exento de emociones y que en este caso su servidor se lo recriminara, pero sucedería todo lo contrario.

-¡Mi Señor!- al borde de las lágrimas, Coyote se acercaba arrodillado hasta el sillón de cuero del líder y se depositaba bajo sus pies –Es usted tan amable por prestar su atención a un insípido lacayo- sostuvo la mano enguantada como para besarla pero no lo merecía -Yo, como usted sabe, solo vivo por y para su bienestar…

Fuera de la sala, apoyados cada uno contra la pared, estaban los poseedores de las llamas de Sol y Polvo escuchando el _'Monólogo del sirviente moderno'_. Seth tenía en cuenta, más que Dustin, que Coyote es el no va más de patético.

_*Por el líder es capaz de vender su cuerpo, pero por mí… solo una lata de 7 11_[11]_*_ pensaba un poco enojado, aunque más decepcionado en sí por lo bobo que resultaba ser el peliplata. Pero no lo afectaba como para cambiar su estado de ánimo, existían más personas –del género masculino- a las que podía molestar. –Dustin…

Acercándose peligrosamente al americano, hasta casi tropezar con él, ese fue su accionar. Y lo tomó desprevenido, razón por la que Dustin estaba en inferioridad de condiciones y claro que Seth aprovecharía eso.

-Únete a la causa homosexual- le insufló una buena dosis de sonrisa cautivadora y mirada llena de sentimientos que provocaron que al contrario se le erizara la piel y lo mirara como queriendo golpearlo o calcularle la talla para la camisa de fuerza que le sentara bien, eso provocó que Seth riera –Lo pasarás excelente.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?- preguntó una voz infantil.

Darcy hizo acto de presencia en una escena… un poco complicada. No es que no la entendiera o la malinterpretara, es que podía distorsionarla hasta quién sabe qué punto. Ella era maliciosa, como un diablito o el mismísimo Luzbel, pese a su apariencia de una muñeca de no más de 10 años, con los ojos vidriosos color lila y el cabello púrpura juntado en las dos coletas altas que tanto caracteriza –o caracterizaba debido a los cambios en la industria- a los juguetes para niñas.

-Sí, los hombres de esta base me repugnan.- respondió con notable asco y quizás fingiendo un estremecimiento, la sensual voz de una mujer desde un intercomunicador, que además solo Darcy podía escuchar.

Aprovechando que el medio egipcio no continuaba prestándole la atención, Dustin se lo sacó de enfrente y prosiguió a irse hecho un hervidero invisible.

-Darcy-chan, ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra Alice?

Lo dudó un momento pero creyó que la susodicha no le replicaría nada por revelar su ubicación.

-Ella está… en su castillo.

_._

_Kokuyo Land_

-Así que Faye, lideras CEDEF y además eres mi primogénito.

Mukuro tenía ese aire de jefe empresario que nunca aparecía para contratar a nuevos aspirantes, sino que enviaba al jefe de fábrica para presenciar las entrevistas, pero ahí estaba, como jefe del Grupo Kokuyo frente al jefe del CEDEF del futuro, pero el caso es, que no se trata de un contratista. Faye Kurodo podía ser descripto como un joven que gusta de las salidas nocturnas, la poesía maldita, los paseos en el cementerio y el metal sinfónico; Mukuro Rokudo pudo llegar a creer eso, quizás porque era su hijo después de todo.

Él no estaba solo, dos adolescentes, mellizos tal vez, lo acompañaban y se parecían a un chico que Mukuro conocía bien… Fran.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Diccionario:**

1. Aniki: Hermano mayor.

2. Jirosaburo: En Japón, 'Jiro' es el nombre para el segundo hijo varón y 'Saburo' para el tercero.

3. Okaa-san: Madre.

4. O-tōsan: Padre.

5. Duraznos: Sinónimo de melocotones.

6. Coyote es un Nekomata, un yokai felino que tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma (de gato a humano y viceversa) y su particularidad es la cola dividida en dos.

7. Semi yokai: en este estado, Coyote es un humano-semi gato.

8. Es una pregunta que Tsuna iba a hacer, pero por el miedo hacia Yuuki, se la guardó y no preguntó nada.

9. Mitsukuni, Nariaki y Tsunashige son nombres de integrantes del clan Tokugawa, no fueron precisamente shogunes pero eran familiares directos de estos.

10. Cuore di Leoni: Creo que es 'Corazón de León' en italiano.

11. 7 11: Es una tienda de conveniencia de Japón, creo que su color es verde (según mi mamá) y se dice 'Seven Eleven'.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Esto es, debo admitir, una locura. He cambiado tantas veces (creo que tres) este primer capítulo, que es una Intro en sí de los personajes originales. Los que faltan (y son muchos) irán apareciendo en los siguientes capítulos, tengan paciencia por favor.

¿Se han hecho teorías mentales de lo que pasó en 36 años? Y que me gusta el crack como forma de vida (?) bueno, no todo es lo que parece, porque todo aquí en este fic tiene su razón. Solo tengo que avanzar un poco las cosas para revelar toda la verdad :D

Ojalá les guste mi narración (puedo mejorarla) y que sigan la historia por más loca e inusual (o eso creo) que sea, porque vamos, esto es y será muy diferente de KHR! ladies & gentleman.

A sí, todos los personajes de la serie original aparecerán conforme avance el fic.

Sin más que decir (creo) me despido.

SBK27 Off.


	3. Capítulo 2: Apología al delito

**_KHR! Es propiedad de Akira Amano y los OC'S, de sus respectivos creadores. _**

_Un capítulo que toca temas de homosexualidad, lolicon y… cosas._

_Nunca se debe corromper la pureza de la nieve (¿?)._

_Pero eso no es todo ladies & gentleman, aparecen personas vitales para la historia como así también más teorías y dudas que se suman a las ya existentes._

* * *

**Vongola Kai**

'_No hay dos soles en el cielo ni dos reyes para un mismo pueblo'_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Apología al delito.

_Residencia Sawada, Namimori_

-¡¿**Q**ué hacen aquí?!- preguntó al borde de un nuevo colapso nervioso. Evitaría su gritito infantil solo porque ya estaba mayor para proferirlo y además tenía la compañía de personas que lo tachaban de patético, no quería que lo rebajaran de eso, ya estaba bien.

-Pues no lo sé, Vongola- se explicó Lambo adulto, sin la menor idea. -Estos críos aparecieron de la nada en mi época y me secuestraron.

-¡Lambo!- llamó I-pin adulta apareciendo de detrás de él, un poco regañona como siempre. -Recuerda que es _'nuestra época'_ y no solo te secuestraron a ti.

-Y que no somos _'críos'_ viejo, somos tus hijos.- recalcó un chico bastante irrespetuoso a quién Tsuna no vio cuando entró en su casa. Confiado de que nada raro pasaría, se llevó un gran susto al ver a tantos desconocidos luego de conocer a más desconocidos.

El chico tenía una oveja negra cosida en el cráneo, parecido al afro de Lambo de niño solo que un poco menos voluminoso y con la pista de que intentó peinarse pero a medias, aún así se veía presentable. Respecto a los ojos, eran ónices heredados de I-pin con un brillo de niño travieso. Traía puesto un traje de sastrería fina negro con una camisa roja, corbata de vaquero con el escudo de alguna Famiglia como dije y un par de botas texanas.

-Blitz, papá no tiene la culpa de llamarnos críos, tú estuviste molestándolo todo el rato hasta que llegamos. Eso solo lo hacen los niños.

-Y ya estás mayor para eso, mocoso marica.

*_IHHHH* _eso fue fuerte y lo raro, no fue Gokudera el dueño de esas palabras. Tsuna se fijó en las dos adolescentes ubicadas a cada lado del más joven. Ambas tenían el cabello negro como I-pin y Lambo, solo que la 'agresiva' lo llevaba recogido en un chignon de la belle epoque y la más dulce y calmada, en una coleta corrida.

-¡Me iré afuera!-

Blitz cumplió con su amenaza llorando como su padre, seguro lo tenía en los genes pensaron los que conocían la historia del _'sentimental' _Lambo Bovino. Una gota se resbaló en la sien de todos al escuchar las lamentaciones –y onomatopeyas estilo oveja- a todo pulmón del chico medio-western.

-Y ese es tu hijo, bravo Oveja Estúpida- Ciro felicitó con una copa en su mano, sonriéndole con sorna. Lambo lo miró y solo tomó un instante para darse cuenta que él no era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Reborn. Retrocedió ante el temor de que su suposición fuera cierta y Ciro aprovechó para continuar, frente a la mirada atenta de las hijas del ovino y la futura esposa de este. –Se ve que, aunque hayas madurado por así decirlo, las cosas no cambian. Solo se disimulan y parece que tu hijo es un completo clon que dice sin tapujos lo tonto que fuiste para criarlo igual que tú. Digo.

Era hijo de Reborn. Blitz de Lambo. Pero ella no, al menos en personalidad.

-Ciro Di Ángelo, interesante- la chica agresiva se metió en la conversación, frente a su padre y desafiando al contrario con el pecho en alto, orgullosa.

-Eclair- pronunció el oji mercurio como si fuera poca cosa. En realidad era menos que eso. Frente a ella actuaba de la siguiente manera: hacerla menos en las peleas verbales, menospreciarla porque así lo dicta el ADN o ignorarla pese a que la chica siempre intente llamarle la atención. Esta vez la ignoraría, cosa que se tomaría muy a pecho. –Digas lo que digas no me retractaré porque sabes que es la verdad.

-La única verdad es que eres un imbécil, o sea quién te crees para criticarnos.

Ciro estuvo a punto de salir pero se quedó para escucharla, ¿qué diría la cordera francesa de interesante? Porque había indicios de que tenía más cosas para tirarle en cara, algo que con seguridad, se había guardado durante bastante tiempo.

-Que seas el hijo de Reborn no te da derecho a nada, ni siquiera te pareces a él, ni siquiera tienes su llama eh, patético.

-Aja, eso significa que relacionas mi forma de ser con el hecho de que sea su hijo ¿no?- Ciro se volvió hacia ella con aire desafiante pero con calma porque como se dijo antes, es una tonta que va a sus aires -Y ¿que tal si resulta que eres tan estúpida que, aunque no fuera hijo de Reborn, tendría que insultarte? Yo no tengo problemas, solo digo lo que pienso y lo que es verdad, tú eres la que se mete.

-¡Cómo no meterme en la conversación!- la ojiverde avanzó unos pasos hecha una furia mientras Lambo la veía con asombro y su hermana y madre con cautela. -Estabas criticando a mi padre, maldito bastardo. Y para que lo sepas, un Bovino cría a su hijo para que no pase ninguna necesidad, no como seguramente la habrás tenido en el pasado.

Tiró del gatillo.

-¿Qué, contención emocional?- dijo irónico. –Si estás refiriéndote a mi pérdida… eso es algo personal.- Ciro se mordió el labio inferior al pronunciar lo último en un susurro. Bajó la mirada abatido y optó por irse, ¿no que Eclair era solo una chica cualquiera? Entonces cómo es que sabía que eso, en especial, le dolía más que nada en el mundo. Cordera para sacrificio, pensó molesto ya lejos de la casa del pelicastaño.

Sus compañeros de grupo no tenían nada que ver, lo que implica que tampoco irían por él. Mientras la familia Bovino conversa de trivialidades, Tsuna deja su estado circunspecto –el cual adquiría cuando no estaba preparado para una situación peculiar-, Zhara y Allen buscan sentirse cómodos en la casa típica, Gokudera y Kyōko se encontraban afuera, ajenos de la riña reciente.

-Gokudera-kun… las peleas, no te agradan ¿verdad?

Hayato se quedó pensativo porque la pregunta era compleja. Si la Sasagawa se refería a las verbales, creería que no le disgustaban porque nadie se muere si se le dicen cosas poco educadas. Pero si se refería a las físicas, no estaba seguro. Golpear, patear, usar la fuerza, quizás era divertido, aunque estaba seguro que si lo confiesa, ella lo tacharía de pandillero, cosa que era. Gokudera niega como respuesta, usando de excusa que si la pelea no tiene sentido ni ganancia, no le gusta.

-Si no se lucha por proteger tampoco tiene sentido…- comentó la de cabello cobre mientras se veía perdida, tal vez recordaba algo.

-Sasagawa, creo que es algo que dijo el Décimo.– reconoció el ojiverde con un aire especial, ese de ídolo que solo expresaba con Tsuna, salvo que ahora era maduro.

-Ah, sí- Kyōko, saliendo de sus pensamientos, le sonrió como solo ella sabía, una sonrisa deslumbrante que podría compararse al sol que sale luego de la tormenta. Hasta Hayato aceptaba que el brillo de la chica era único, no lo encandilaba, no le provocaba la sensación de que perdía la noción del tiempo, era perfecto porque le traía paz –Cuando sea policía- dijo emocionada, solo notándose por el fuerte apretón que generaba hacia la mano del albino –Quiero que ese sea el slogan de la comisaria: Luchar por el honor, la justicia y el deber de proteger a todos.

Podía jurarle a Dios y a todos los UFO's que lo que dijo, lo había reconfortado, hasta en lo profundo de su recio ser quede claro. Ella no podía ser más sincera y pura con él, se parecía al Décimo solo que no tenía miedo de decir lo que se le ocurría. Gokudera se tomó la molestia de hincarse de rodillas en el suelo, desde su posición de perrito, mientras apreciaba a la chica. Le hacía tan feliz saber que ella compartía la resolución del castaño como para integrarla en su futuro, por eso seguramente se sentía a gusto y su mente dictaba que quería estar a su lado en cada momento.

Se miraron un largo minuto en silencio. Una atmosfera salida de la nada comenzó a rodearlos pero solo ella se dio cuenta… a tiempo.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- gritó al tiempo que se tiraba sobre él, alejándolo de una aguja que iba directo a su garganta, quedando ella sentada sobre la cadera del chico. Kyōko lo vio, al que tiró la aguja, al menos por el rabillo del ojo. Él ya no estaba.

-¡Sasagawa!- llamó incomodo reclamando atención porque de verdad la necesitaba. –Bájate de mi… esto es algo que cualquiera malinterpretaría.

-¿Por qué, Gokudera-kun?- ella no entendía, estaba más sumida en el sujeto desconocido de hace solo unos momentos como para pensar en la posición embarazosa a mitad de la calle, a solo unas casas de distancia de la residencia Sawada, una casa llena de personas que esperaba más personas aún. -¿No te asusta que alguien haya conspirado contra tu vida?

-Tch, no- respondió haciendo un mohín similar a un puchero porque ella no tenía planeado salírsele de encima –Iba a esquivarlo con normalidad pero se te ocurrió hacer una acción descabellada ¿es que pretendes lanzarte adrede sobre alguien para salvarlo?- preguntó esquivando la mirada que lo veía sin entender por qué no estaba feliz de estar vivo –No tienes por qué hacer que la situación se vuelva más peligrosa para ti.- agregó molesto. En realidad, fue ella quién lo salvó cuando él ni siquiera hizo reparo de que un idiota pretendía matarlo, es que ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Y peor, ¿por qué ella sí? Qué estaba pasando.

-Si es para proteger a Gokudera-kun, haré cualquier cosa- declaró transmitiéndole la veracidad de sus palabras en una tierna sonrisa adjunta al ligero rubor en sus mejillas, suficiente para que él se sonrojara completo. –Es que no quiero perder a nadie nunca más.

Es entonces esa melancolía que sale a flote, lo que provoca que recuerde. La sonrisa se pierde. Hayato razona su cambio drástico directamente con eso, lo que Kyōko le contó sobre su hijo perdido.

-No te angusties, Sasagawa. Lo que pasa en el futuro aún no ha sucedido para nosotros.

.

_Prefectura de Gunma, Japón_

**Tiziano Pov**

Camino por el hermoso y tranquilo campo, aunque apenas esté consciente lo veo, también trato de admirar el sol pero las nubes y la pérdida de sangre no me dejan. Me estoy quedando ciego. A saber, no sé ni donde estoy, ni cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, no siento que pasen las horas, me estaré muriendo seguro. El perro, cuando se siente cercano a la muerte, corre lejos. Le duele saber que si sus dueños lo encuentran, lloren sin consuelo por su falta, porque eso es lo que quiere evitar, que las personas que más ama sufran eso es parte de un guión que me tocó en una obra, yo era el perro metafóricamente. Ahora lo soy otra vez. Voy a morir. He ido más lejos, décadas y kilómetros para que no me encuentren. Mamma nunca sabrá de mi cruel final y… el viejo tampoco, quizás ella tenga la esperanza de que yo siga vivo en algún lado, prefiero eso antes que verla llorando desde el lugar en el que me toque estar. No estoy seguro si me toca el Edén, estuve insultando a ese viejo desde que tengo memoria y creo que a Dios, eso no le agrada. Qué va, no sé por qué lo pienso tanto. Lo han atropellado. El pobre camina por inercia, solo hará desastres. Será mejor que muera o que lo sacrifiquen si sale de esta, ya no tiene cura camino por inercia, mi cerebro no controla a mi cuerpo, se ha roto la conexión y me siento mal. Gracias chico idéntico a mi padre, el que me disparó con el rifle, gracias por alejarme de este mundo tan cruel. Espero que algún día se sepa la verdad de qué te hicieron, qué pasó en tu nacimiento, qué le dijeron a Mamma hace 13 años.

Luego de tanto caminar, ya no aguanto.

Como dice Blade Runner:

¿De dónde vengo? ¿Adónde voy? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Y sólo pude verlo morir

.

_Chateau Berlitz, campo privado_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Nadie abría. Nunca abrían a la primera, eso era vox populi, pero ¿y si de verdad tenían que conocer el estado de los residentes de la casona? Era desesperante que no cooperaran. Shintaro no se desesperaba, no como Yuuki que ya se veía cargando contra la puerta de caoba fina. Siempre sucedía lo mismo: los Berlitz, especialmente la hija, los hacían esperar. Cómo si no tuvieran cosas que hacer y para colmo, seguro 'él' estaría para molestarlos.

Luego de unos minutos, las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron. Esta se abrió, dándole paso a un mayordomo, uno que conocían bien.

-Señor Shintaro, señor Yuuki, perdón por la tardanza.- 'saludó' con una voz firme, aburrida y monótona.

-Bueno eso no importa- dijo Shintaro restándole importancia a ese hecho tan repetido –¿Dónde está Cairela?- preguntó con las interrogantes ¿Se ha ido ¿Ha sucedido algo? en mente si Gorza respondía con un _'La señorita no se encuentra'. _

-¡Los plebeyos!-

No podía ser. Él hermano sin-la-menor-idea-de-la-realidad de la Guardiana de Aurora, Andrea, aparecía primero. Pese a tener nombre de mujer, sus rasgos eran enérgicos y varoniles. El joven corre para recibirlos pero no espera tropezarse con sus propios pies, caer de cara y barrer el suelo. Gorza preocupado por su torpeza eterna, se lo lleva lejos para no causarle más accidentes –en los que podría haber terceros inocentes que resultaran igual de lastimados- a su señorito. Antes de irse aclaró que Cairela los iba a atender y que solo tenían que esperar algo más.

-Algo más de diez minutos…

-Solo dos para ser exactos.

Una chica de hermosa belleza apareció ante ellos. Tenía la piel como el marfil, suave y con la fragancia del L'eau de Carolina Herrera. El cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura color rubio arena, adornado por una diadema negra con un listón en el lado izquierdo. Ojos caramelo dorado que acompañaban a un semblante orgulloso pero nada condescendiente. Era delicada, delgada y aniñada.

-Líder Shintaro, compañero… Yuuki- miró de soslayo al pelirrojo e iba a pasar de largo pero un detalle hizo que hincara la atención solo en él –Sabes que la gorra no engaña a nadie- dijo a modo de critica. Yuuki la miró cariacontecido y Shintaro estaba en desapruebo por semejante comentario ignorante. Cairela los ignoró y sonrió presumida –No deberías dejar que la sociedad te reprima porque tú no tienes la culpa.

Él no sabía qué decir.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Cairela- concordó Shintaro. -No estás obligado a encajar sino que ellos tienen que aceptarte.

.

_HQ Brigada X_

Todos los integrantes menos el líder socializaban -por así decirlo- fuera de la comodidad de la base, en los alrededores del territorio virgen. La mayoría vestía abrigos oscuros para captar algo más de calor, excepto ella que viste totalmente de blanco, camuflándose a la perfección en el ecosistema del eterno invierno. Giselle –ella tiene el cabello lila marshmallow hasta la mitad del cuello, con dos largos filamentos al frente que terminan juntados de manera que forman una equis, sus orbes son de un intrigante malva y su piel confundida con la nieve, era así de suave y brillante, por lo que la hace parecer más lolita- se mantiene aparte, observando a cada uno. Por un lado Dustin escucha el _'Nuevo Monólogo del Sirviente Moderno' _que Coyote preparaba un día anterior para ser más útil, atento y servicial en su trabajo de anfitrión, Seth dormitaba hecho un ovillo con Bastet que le proporcionaba una cómoda almohada, la joven Aya correteaba de aquí para allá en un intento de atrápame si tú puedes con sus fieles compañeros Yoru y Rai, y Darcy componía muñecos de nieve con formas de seres sobrenaturales, listos para ser manipulados por llamas de Alice.

-Comienza otra vez, estuviste horrible.

Coyote se sentía estúpido por errar en algo que ya memorizó. Tomó aire y liberó la tensión. Comenzó con calma para sonar gentil y caballeroso.

- Señor-amo, déjeme complacer sus deseos por todo un día.

Dustin atrajo a sí a Coyote para que estuviesen más cerca y que el menor sostuviera su mano. Coyote no estaba preparado para ese tipo de contacto –unos 5 cm de distancia entre ambos- porque creía que no merecía invadir el espacio individual de las personas, razón de su rauda coloración roja de pies a cabeza. Dustin pretendía ayudarlo en serio por eso actuaba de la manera que lo tendría que hacer un _'amo' _según su ideología, porque en verdad no tenía ni idea de qué cosas piden esos hombres que según su parecer, son unos degenerados con mucho dinero que no tienen suficiente de la vida.

-Tienes que crear algún tipo de contacto para que tu cliente sienta lo que quieres transmitirle.- dijo mirándolo fijamente, clavándole sus orbes cobalto como estalactitas en una cueva con una tenue luz trémula.

-Oh- Coyote se lo pensó un poco, y le sonrió luego de que entrelazara los dedos de los dos –Usted señor-amo tiene los ojos más hermosos y sinceros que he visto en mi corta vida, me hace muy feliz que se fije en mí.- perdiendo un poco de vergüenza se abrazó a Dustin, colgando de sus hombros, apresando sus caderas y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Ahora el rojo era Dustin y no se debía al calor que le trasmitía el niño gato. Ni siquiera tenía una inclinación hacia el género masculino. Pero él era más inocente y tierno que la última chica –que no recordaba cómo se llamaba- con la que se acostó, hacía buen tiempo atrás. Quién resistiría eso. Además era muy lindo. Y prestaba atención en cada cosa para que todos se sintieran cómodos. Y lo abrazaba con fuerza, como cuando una persona pretende que otra se quede a su lado y no la deje. ¿Es que acaso Coyote quería algo con él? No estaba cien por cien seguro pero si lo fuera, ¿intentaría aceptarlo?

_*Es solo una actuación, nada más. No tengo por qué pensar en mariconadas. Soy hetero, me gustan las chicas. Tengo 18 años, él solo 13. Me acusarían de lolicon y eso sería una tremenda mierda. Que más… si se hiciera mi novio ¿quizás perdería la virginidad? Nah, eso sería pasarse de la raya… oye eso, ¡eso suena gay! Pero es más que seguro que es virgen… mierda, no sé qué hago dejando que me abrace así, pero se siente bien porque no es asfixiante como Seth y no es un ninfómano acosador. Es solo Coyote, el esclavo del líder, su juguete, un títere sin vida… alguien que todo lo hace sin sentimientos*_

-Sabe señor-amo, cuando lo abrazo siento que estoy en otro mundo, ¿eso es bueno?

_(Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki)_

Su corazón reacciona primero, su cerebro nunca. Dustin lo acaricia con delicadeza extrema, como si de cristal se tratase. Coyote levanta la mirada encontrándose con la de él y no puede evitar tomar la palabra de nuevo.

-Soy indigno de las sensaciones que me hace sentir su cercanía, pero me regocija… estar con usted. Solo eso. Me gusta la compañía de personas que dejen que yo les sirva de algo. –suspira varias veces hasta que se arma de valor para continuar, pero antes de eso, alguien lo interrumpe besándolo a la fuerza, provocando que suelte al americano y que caiga en la nieve.

_(¡THUD!)_

-¡Nyah…!

Dustin reacciona por fin, pero se deja llevar por la sorpresa y la furia. Seth se había acercado por detrás y muy sigilosamente saltó al ataque, arruinando la atmosfera sentimental que comenzaba a rodear a ambos.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- ordena lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

Seth yacía sobre el menor, sosteniéndole con una mano los brazos que intentaban apartarlo y con la otra, lo tenía agarrado de la barbilla. Fue cuando Dustin lo vio besuqueándolo, que se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a poder hacer lo mismo con Coyote y se le vino a la mente que eso no era para él, que sería siempre hetero. Ahí va la confusión, se pierde como una banda de un solo éxito… así se va él, solo, decepcionado, caliente y más.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta malicioso aún entre besos. Por las orejas gatunas que se le aparecieron en la coronilla, estaba seguro que sí. –Si te lo pido, ¿dejarías que te desnude?

Coyote no quería ser una mala persona, quería responder pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ni como dejar de corresponderle en ese extraño juego que desconocía por completo. Aya se acercó curiosa junto con sus compañeros animales a ver qué hacían tirados en la nieve esos dos. Se veía divertido como lo que hacía con su primo cuando solo eran unos niños y luego él se ponía rojo y huía despavorido. Aya al recordar eso, quería verlo de nuevo y jugar a que eran mamá y papá otra vez. Yoru pasa su cabeza contra la pierna de su ama, intentando trasmitirle su empatía porque también quiere volver a ver a ese familiar que alguna vez, lo trató como si fuera el invitado de honor, cosa que nadie más hizo. Rai se mantiene posado en el hombro de la chica, riéndose como el cuervo de Maléfica.

-Vámonos Aya, esos dos tienen para rato- dijo Giselle intentando no mirar la escena entre Seth y Coyote, sacando a Aya de sus pensamientos al tomar su mano y arrastrarla para volver a la base. Solo se volvió para darle una ojeada a Coyote y a las orejas que adornaban su cabeza, cosa que aprovecharía. –Además el líder pregunta dónde está su gato favorito, me pregunto quién será.

-¿Se refiere a Yoru?- Aya preguntó con una sonrisa de niña en su rostro, alzando a su gato negro como si se tratara de un bebé humano. Giselle negó y señaló a Coyote que estaba bastante alejado pero visible. –Ah, pero Urik-chan está con Senpai, ¿eso no es trampa?- cuestionó sin mucho interés con una paletita de arándano a punto de ser devorada.

-Eso es promiscuidad.- intervino Darcy expresando la misma frase que Alice dijo por su intercomunicador momentos antes cuando la muñeca le hacía saber de la situación. El bonus era que sus muñecos estaban listos para separarlos y para que todos volverían felices y contentos a casa. Chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa altanera y sin la necesidad de voltearse para verlos, supo que una gran masa de nieve con forma de algún Yaksha iría a por ellos. ¿Estarían preparados? Porque tenían que estarlo si querían sobrevivir.

Las chicas se fueron despreocupadas, que ellos se las arreglaran solos.

El sexto sentido de Coyote lo obligó a darse cuenta. Empuja a Seth lo bastante lejos para mantenerlo seguro de _'la tormenta' _que estaría obligado a crear. El anglo egipcio se sentía como si se hubiera drogado con éxtasis, estaba mareado, aturdido y con altas ganas de acostarse con la primera persona de género masculino que se metiera en su camino, claro que luego de acostarse con él, el que produjo que ciertas hormonas se liberaran pero ¿por qué lo empujó? No que disfrutarían el momento, entonces qué onda. Aún cuando Coyote saca su preciado mechero Zippo, él sigue sin comprender el peligro que conlleva estar en ese lugar como que un canalizador de llamas tan poderoso, estuviera tan cerca.

_(CLICK)_

Corrió la tapa con el pulgar justo antes de que la nieve a sus pies, empezara a temblar producto de un sismo. Pese a eso se mantuvo firme y por primera vez sus ojos verdes se rasgaron, dándole el aspecto de un hábil cazador preparado ante cualquier amenaza. Atento a todo, las sombras que se proyectaban de la nada no pasaron desapercibidas, contrastaban innaturalmente con lo blanco de la nieve. Ellas reaccionaron a milésimas de segundo más rápidas que él y se amotinaron creando un espectro níveo tan alto como la base misma, mientras él encendió su mechero.

La tarde caía de pronto, el cielo se teñía en matices oscuros, su mano perdía el pulso. Seth apenas diferenciaba _'algo' _en esa feroz batalla. Coyote era un maestro nato en esa disciplina que combinaba saltos mortales con llamas de tormenta, el impulso disparaba los niveles de adrenalina que eran directamente proporcionales a la cantidad de fuego que generaba. La nieve no soportaba mucho, casi nada en verdad, el calor; era demasiado sofocante y muy invasivo. El gran secreto consistía, en las complicadas volteretas de varios metros que realizaba y todo gracias a su otra llama, la del aire. Como el oxígeno alimenta al fuego, el aire era primordial para la tormenta. Le permitía versatilidad y ligereza, como una pluma, para girar tan rápido sobre sí en plena suspensión. Un halo de llamas rojas lo envolvió por completo, en ese estado, que se llamaba Cuerpo Ígneo, era capaz de expulsar fuego en patadas y golpes además de en sus piruetas, él era intocable. Lanzaba humaredas en direcciones que su mente preestablecía logrando que nunca repitiese la misma serie de movimientos. El monstruo perdía constantemente miembros y los regeneraba pero, por la velocidad que Coyote ganaba cada vez más rápido, se estaba derritiendo y ya no tenía mucha nieve a su alcance.

Una vez que la nieve se hizo agua y quedó tan líquida como para volver a unirse, Coyote desistió de seguir con esa habilidad. Traía consecuencias como: quedarse semi desnudo o enfermarlo de fiebre. Se vio a si mismo en bóxer y camiseta pero ni así sentía frío, ¡seguro tenía fiebre! Antes de que pudiese comprobar su temperatura, sus piernas cedieron por el cansancio físico. Estaban tiesas y dolían, las tenía contraídas por tantos saltos y ni hablar del agudo aguijón que sintió en su abdomen.

-¡Argh!-

Ante el dolor, se levantó la camiseta esperando no ver nada, y se encontró con que no tenía nada… externo.

_*Esto es… me habré desgarrado el abdomen. No sé si Bastet puede curarme… ¡Bastet!*_

Con la poca fuerza que le queda, se incorpora para buscar a Seth y su compañera. No lo había empujado tan lejos como para no encontrarlo visualmente y no lo había visto abandonar el lugar en al menos toda la batalla. Dónde estaba entonces.

-Ah… estás desnudo…

Seth no había salido de su estado post éxtasis pero lo veía claro, al menos las intenciones del chico.

-Hacerlo aquí en la nieve sería muy excitante.

-No sé… a qué se refiere pero- dijo a duras penas mientras apretaba con fuerza su vientre. Le dolía como si se hubiera hincado una barra de hierro en el hígado o que se tratara un tumor sin anestesia. Pareció que el contrario al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía porque descendió para estar en su altura, cara a cara –Estoy herido, dueño mío.- informó con una cara de perrito accidentado que gritaba en sus adentros que quería atención médica de urgencia y que evitaba ser tan obvio por debilidad.

Seth le acarició las orejas de gato, éstas se movieron en un vaivén lento, y muy suavemente se fue acercando al rostro del chico. Coyote se estremece porque de repente siente los labios que atrapan a los suyos en un beso, corto pero adictivo. Al separarse, su corazón late tan fuerte que hasta podría salírsele del pecho provocando que se llene de confusión. Seth en cambio, se dedicó a olfatear el aroma que transmitía el menor que hasta ahora no había sentido, venía de su aliento.

-¿Has tomado?- preguntó de pronto.

-No… mucho.- Coyote respondió confundido por la inesperada interrogante.

-¿Cuánto? Si se puede saber.

Coyote trataba de no informarle el número real pero eso iba contra su orgullo de no mentir, mira hacia otro lado, evitando a Seth.

-Cinco tragos.- dijo titubeando.

-Es demasiado, para mí que eres alcohólico.

-No- se defendió. –Yo no tengo vicios, dueño mío.

-Nada de _'dueño mío'_- dijo ironizando su voz. Su temple que hasta ahora estaba de interrogatorio, pasó a un déjate de bromas bastante serio. –Sabes lo que hace el alcohol, tú eres menor de edad, solo eres un niño para hacerte vicioso.

-Le ruego, no soy vicioso y si lo fuera… solo soy un adicto a usted.

-¿Qué?- esa declaración le pegó un zape imaginario, nunca en sus más extrañas borracheras vivió una escena tan rara: estaba alcoholizado a la fuerza, caliente por un preadolescente mitad gato, enojado con el mismo y excitado por haberle robado su primer beso. _*Lo besé para que dejara a Dustin pero luego… me obligó a seguir, bastardo borracho* _

-Por favor, necesito de usted.

-¿Crees en Horus?- preguntó mientras tiraba de su camiseta, arrastrándolo por la nieve para regresar a la base.

-Creo en mi Señor, eso es suficiente…

Seth negó con la cabeza, se volvió solo para dedicarle una mueca nihilista y regresó a la marcha. Hacía falta más para poder curarlo.

-Líder, estamos listos. Partiremos ahora sin Coyote…- Dustin no pudo evitar decir su nombre sin sentirse decaído pero lo disimuló obstinado a dejarse llevar por su impulsividad natural. –Ni Nightray.- escupió con desdén.

-Me parece bien.- aceptó sin ponerle mucha atención, exponiendo lo poco que le importan ambos o lo indiferente que resulta ser cuando hablan de su servidor. De todas formas, estaba mas concentrado en la misión que se había auto asignado que mantener una conversación con alguno de sus subordinados. Procedió a arreglarse la bufanda que tenía levemente atada alrededor del cuello, luego a apretar los botones del puño de su camisa y finalmente, despeinarse la melena.

Irían a interrumpir una importa ceremonia de sucesión, en la metrópoli más cosmopolita de Japón, distrito sede de la empresa internacional y hablamos de Namimori y no de Tokio, joder (?).

.

_Residencia Sawada, Namimori_

(Otra vez)

-¡Más personas!- Tsuna gritó alarmado sin saber cómo fue que tantos desconocidos aparecieron en su casa de repente. En solo diez minutos entraron por la puerta Haru –con tres acompañantes-, Chrome –con dos-, Ryōhei –con Hana y un chico- y unos cuantos más. Haru fue la primera en presentar a sus hijos –para sorpresa de Tsuna que pensaba que su amiga nunca iba a superar el rechazo de sus sentimientos por ella- Chiharu, Jiro y uno que había conocido recién, Takeo.

Takeo tenía el cabello y ojos oscuros, más que Haru. Era alto, casi tanto como Allen y eso fue una pista para que Tsuna se diera cuenta –gracias también a la intuición y al nombre- de quién era hijo, porque parecía que ni su madre sabía ya que en ningún momento se tomó la molestia de referirse a _'él'. _Los jóvenes saludaron con debido respeto a todos, muy contrario a las acciones energéticas de Haru y se alejaron a un rincón.

Los hijos de Chrome se presentaron con cuatro palabras: Hibari Nagihiko y Yakuro –en realidad, tres palabras y un conector- y el que era Hibari Jr. salió a toda velocidad respondiendo el adónde vas de su hermano mayor con un desafiante a mí no me gusta la gente y un impersonal no quiero estar con ella refiriéndose a Chrome. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Nagi fue colocar una mano en el hombro de su madre, aún suponiendo que eso no serviría para nada ante las lágrimas que derramaba esta.

-Perdón por interrumpir las presentaciones pero, hay alguien muy importante aquí que tiene que hablar con Tsunayoshi a solas.- soltó un chico de cabellera negra hasta la barbilla, un poco revuelta y de ojos magenta. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa de galán que no pasó desapercibida para la comunidad femenina y con un solo vistazo rápido a sus '_fans'_ ellas casi se desmayan, incluyendo a Hana que tenía historial de enamoramientos hacia chicos mayores –Lo dejo con ella, además me llamo Sigfried Löchert, hermano de Allen.- dicho esto, procedió a irse.

-¡Yo soy Samantha Superbia, chicos!- gritó animada una pequeña niña, no tanto como Lambo o I-pin pero más joven que Fuuta. Tenía un gran gorro negro con una estrella de mar celeste y vestía ropajes con colores para un funeral, en contraste, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos de un brillante azul apenas se veían bajo la gorra. Tsuna y todos la clasificarían de ternurita a pesar del apellido de ya-saben-quien.

-Ojalá fueran como ese chico.- musitó Hana. Su hijo era un soso farsante y su, no reconocido oficialmente, esposo era Ryōhei. No es que aceptara tener un futuro con el hermano de Kyōko pero, de entre todos los monos que conocía, él era mayor y no le caía tan mal y además no era feo.

-Salgamos ¡AL EXTREMO!

-Sí, al extremo.

Padre e hijo Sasagawa salieron a toda prisa afuera como los infantiles que eran, provocando que su esposa y madre los mirara con una ceja levantada. Todavía tenía tiempo para pensar qué hacer en el futuro.

Los demás salieron en tropel dejando a Tsunayoshi con una muchacha que no había visto porque apareció cuando todos se fueron. Ella tenía un mongomery púrpura, unas largas calcetas negras con rayas grises y unos borceguís oscuros. Ambos tomaron asiento frente a frente, él examinándola con la mirada y ella observándolo con seriedad. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los codos y era lacio de un castaño avellana, mientras sus ojos eran violeta crepuscular que le recordaban vagamente a alguien.

-Mira, no tengas miedo de hablar con…- comenzó él hasta que la chica lo calló con un gran golpe seco en la mesa, fruto de la fuerza que trasfirió a su palma. Tsuna se comprimió en su lugar quedito, como en posición fetal.

-Me llamo Mitsukuni Kurando Sawada, soy tu hija y soy la heredera del trono Tokugawa. Nunca te he conocido pero sé que tú querías ser un buen padre pero no funcionó, fuiste igual que el viejo Iemitsu en tu crianza– hizo una pausa. -Yo estoy aquí para mostrarte la Ceremonia de Herencia de mi hermano Tsunashige, al que están por consagrar como el Secondo de Vongola Kai en vivo.- rebuscó en su bolsillo y luego sacó un pequeño dispositivo que tiró cerca del Sawada. El objeto se desarmó y pasó de ser un cubo a una tablet en un segundo. Tsuna observó asombrado a esa maravilla pero luego se mostró perplejo ante la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla.

-¿Por qué… estoy ahí?- preguntó con terror.

-¿Cómo?- Mitsukuni le arrebató la tablet para descartar las tonterías de su progenitor y se encontró con que había un intruso en lugar de su hermano y que Tsuna estaba en lo cierto, ese intruso era idéntico a él.

El joven se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el micrófono y comenzó a hablar, luego de carraspear y adoptar un temple de triunfo. Damas, caballeros, espero que estén complacidos del tiempo que ha durado nuestro desafortunado _'Secondo'_ dijo y luego alguien emergió de la multitud y fue captada por las cámaras mientras todos se alejaban para no ser blancos de un ataque, otras personas se le unieron. Así que la Avanzada Cavallone, Shimon y Giglio Nero W están aquí inquirió haciéndose el miedoso Por qué será, que tantos grupos pertenecientes a la mafia se encuentran en la ceremonia de un _'futuro empresario'. _Eso solo me dice que Vongola nunca rompió la conexión con la mafia

Los Sawada se miraron sin entender qué estaba pasando pero los interrumpió la violenta aparición de nuevos extraños que no debieron usar la puerta para entrar en la casa. Tsuna de inmediato entró en modo Hyper pero ellos fueron más rápidos y los redujeron con cadenas y esposas, dejando al chico incapaz de moverse o intentar alguna acción. Entonces solo pudo quedarse quieto y pensar en desplegar algún plan improvisado a la primer oportunidad que le dieran.

Una persona se colocó frente a él, tenía el extremo de alguna cadena que liberaba llamas color índigo en una mano y en la otra sostenía una pistola automática, lista para disparar por los sugerentes dedos que tentaban al gatillo. Ninguno podía ver mucho gracias a la gorra de policía que cubría los ojos de esa persona y nada ayudaba a siquiera diferenciar su género. Hasta que pronunció palabra.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, usted queda arrestado por encontrarlo culpable del atentado hacia Sawada Tsunashige.

Y supieron que era una mujer.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Bonus **

**1.**

Hayato y Kyōko hablaban de trivialidades a unas cuantas casas de distancia de la de Tsuna y justo cuando la de cabello cobrizo sonreía emocionada Haru la vio, acompañada de sus tres hijos.

-¡Hahi! ¿Qué hace Kyōko-chan con Gokudera-san?

Ella se acercó hasta la pareja que ni la vio venir y el peliplata retrocedió un poco, sin soltar a la Sasagawa. Pinche, es que siempre tenía que aparecer alguien que preguntara lo mismo, pensó un poco irritado pero luego reparó en las personas que Haru tenía tras la espalda, varios metros atrás.

-Pero si Tsuna-san dijo que le gustaba Kyōko-chan…- comenzó a decir confundida. Estaba segura que el pelicastaño se le confesó a la chica y que luego, bueno no lo sabía, es que nadie habló de eso después y ella tampoco quería inmiscuirse mucho en el asunto ya que el amor de su vida la rechazó.

-Ahou-onna, ¿tan rápido te enamoras de otro?- Hayato preguntó burlesco. Ninguna de las dos entendió a qué se refería por las miradas extrañadas que se mandaron. Pasaron unos segundos y nada, Hayato perdió un céntimo de paciencia pero no por eso levantaría la voz frente a Kyōko. -¿Acaso no te gustaba el Décimo?

-Sí-desu.- respondió no muy segura de adónde quería llegar él.

-Entonces qué hace el friki del beisbol contigo.- señaló al más alto y cercano con la barbilla. Dedujo que el mayor de todos era el idiota de Yamamoto y que los demás eran los hijos de esa estúpida con él, sino cómo justificaría el parecido que tenían. Aparte estaba la distancia que no dejaba que estudiara bien a esos desconocidos.

-¡Hahi! Él no…- dijo avergonzada con todos los colores en el rostro. –Él es mi hijo… Takeo.

-Haru-chan- habló en susurros Kyōko, que se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. –Es idéntico a Yamamoto-kun, tiene un nombre parecido, la misma sonrisa, la misma altura…- dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos cada similitud que provocaban que Haru se tiñera del rojo al blanco.

-Haru se casó con Yamamoto-san…- expresó palideciendo y en su mente eso se hizo un mantra que para nada ayudaría a mantener la calma. La pareja pasó de largo a la pelicastaña y se centraron en seguir conversando.

**2.**

Cuando todas las nuevas personas salieron de la casa de Tsuna, Allen y Sigf se encontraron luego de un buen tiempo sin verse. El primero no era muy demostrativo pero estaba realmente feliz de la actitud de su hermanito hacia la persona que más admira, claro que tenía que tenía que darle su opinión sobre ciertas cosas.

-Creo que has avanzado mucho en tu trato hacia el Décimo-sama pero, no tienes que llamarlo por su nombre.- dijo Allen inspirando tranquilidad aunque eso era algo muy serio para él. Sigf levantó una ceja y aún con su sonrisa expresó su disconformidad. –Sé que tu admiración hacia los Vongola es…

-Nula- soltó con un mohín en su rostro que daba a entender que lo fastidiaba hablar de ellos. –Los únicos admirables son Lord Xanxus y el grupo de asesinato Varia original.- hubo un notable cambio drástico de personalidad cuando nombró a sus ídolos fundadores.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo una voz femenina con total frialdad e indiferencia.

Los Löchert se volvieron para contemplar a la dueña de aquella voz. Era Leonor Di Ángelo, una joven de cabellos oscuros atados en una larga trenza, de ojos mercurios muy llamativos y una altura igual a la de Sigfried. Lidera Vari pesar de su posición y su grupo, viste un conjunto único que deslinda a su manera, micro shorts negros hasta antes de la mitad del muslo, elegantes botas con tacones de 10 cm y una camiseta sin mangas gris.

-Pero Varia B es mejor ya que la líder soy yo.- Leonor pronunció solemne pero luego fue interrumpida por unos sonoros vítores, provenientes de Zhara.

-La letra B está denigrada a un segundo lugar, mientras que la A es la principal, ¿no te parece?- dijo irónica su contraparte.

Los hermanos tragaron seco. Era bastante conocida la rivalidad de las Varias y la relación inflexiva que se tenían pero eso se debía, mayoritariamente, a que sus líderes no se llevaban y justo tuvieron la suerte, por así decirlo, de encontrarse. ¿Comenzaría la guerra?

**3.**

Seth dejó a Coyote con Bastet en la habitación de éste, para que la pantera lo curara. Antes de irse hizo la última jugarreta del día y debía admitir, tendría buenos resultados a la mañana, cuando todos despertaran luego de haber regresado de frustrar unos planes. Ahora se dirigía al bar, luego de tantas cosas en la nieve, lo único que se le antojaba era tomar algo.

-Barman, deme agua.- pidió mientras tenía un codo en la barra, su pose típica para coquetear en una taberna.

El hombre hizo un mohín desaprobatorio pero de todas formas le sirvió el líquido incoloro en un vaso de vidrio con tres cubitos de hielo. Seth tomó el vaso, lo acercó a su boca e ingirió de un sorbo todo su contenido.

-Hey barman…- llamó algo cansino -¿Seguro era agua lo que me…?- y antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó desmayado.

Le sacó el vaso y procedió a pulirlo con un paño, dejándolo lustroso.

-Para que lo sepas my friend, solo sirvo tragos.

Aquello no era agua, bueno técnicamente sí, era agua tónica con gin. Un simple gin-tonic con un 47% de alcohol –reducido por la minúscula cantidad-, una tontería ¿no? Pero quién sabe las consecuencias que podría traer un Seth desmayado luego de la trampilla que hizo a la persona a la que se la hizo. Confuso, ¿cierto?

* * *

**Editado 2: **Listas actualizadas.

**Varia A**

-Cielo: Zhara Hiwatari (thania22).

-Estrella: Takuto Usui (Queen of Skulls).

-Tormenta: Allen Löchert (Suno-Andrew).

-Rayo: Ciro Di Ángelo (Lina Otaku) Hijo de Reborn.

-Niebla: Sehira Stracci (Kairy-Hitsugaya) Hija de Fran.

-Nube: Daize Stracci (Kairy-Hitsugaya) Hijo de Fran.

-Sol:

**Varia B**

-Día: Ariadna Di Ángelo (Lina Otaku) Hija de Reborn.

-Aire: Sigfried Löchert (Suno-Andrew).

-Lluvia: Samantha Superbia (Himesamy) Hija de Squalo Superbia.

-Noche: (shesshomaru102) Hij de Fon.

-Nieve: Miu Kisaragi (miu-chan5) Hija de Levi A Than.

-Polvo:

-Aurora:

**Shimon**

-Tierra: Alexandra Shimon (Emina Megpoid-116) Hija ilegítima de Enma Kozato.

-Bosque: Natsuki Ryûgazaki (Suno-Andrew) Hija de Zakuro.

-Glaciar: Leonor Di Ángelo (Lina Otaku) Hija de Reborn.

-Río:

-Desierto:

-Montaña:

-Pantano:

**Grupo Y**

-Día: Shintaro Minamoto (ittoki-kun).

-Nieve: Yuuki Minamoto (ittoki-kun).

-Aurora: Cairela Berlitz (Underword).

-Lluvia:

-Rayo:

-Aire:

-Niebla:

**Brigada X**

-Cielo: Líder Oc sin nombre =P (SBK27, ósea le yo).

-Tormenta: Urik Coyote III (SBK27).

-Sol: Seth Nightray (Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

-Noche: Alice Kyteler (Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

-Polvo: Dustin Ozwell (Underword).

-Estrella: Giselle Bellefleur (Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

-Nube: Koganedzuki Aya (Ankoku No Ojou-sama).

**Avanzada Cavallone **

-Cielo: Alesha Von Einswald (Ankoku No Ojou-sama) Hija ilegítima de Dino Cavallone.

-Nieve: Asuka Yamada (kadiverti) Hija ilegítima de Dino Cavallone.

-Estrella (hitman): Camille Gisel Ashenbert (Camille-gisel) Hija de Xanxus.

-Lluvia: Kyran Kruger (Ankoku No Ojou-sama) Hijo de Kawahira.

-Vacante.

**Giglio Nero W**

-Cielo: Hikari Gesso (temainalumi-chan) Hija de Byakuran y Uni.

-Niebla: Bianca White (nicochan00).

-Nube: Blake White (nicochan00).

-Vacante.

-Vacante.

-Vacante.

-Vacante.

*****Vacante es cualquier llama.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Este capítulo es un asco ._. me siento fatal por escribir esta porquería… ni siquiera tengo tiempo para el diccionario, ¡me quiero morir! D: Los personajes que tenían que aparecer apenas lo hicieron en un cameo, soy una mierda de autora, perdón. Esto del bonus es más fácil para mí porque no es algo largo –los drabbles y los oneshot me vienen bien- y son escenas… extras, que no necesariamente tendrían que salir en el capítulo. Dejando eso de lado, siento que la narración está horrenda y es patética, ni siquiera sé si está bien… bueno qué va, ¡Feliz Navidad! Y yo les dejo aquí un cap que es peor que carbón (?) jojojo –Santa Claus falso y sin dinero-. Ah sí, Gunma es el lugar donde yo nací, por eso quise que saliera de manera espontánea, así que es un tipo de memo para que las personas lo recuerden –y conozcan-. Me quedo sin tiempo y aunque omití muchas cosas en esta nota, me voy …

SBK27 Off.


End file.
